


Drabble

by AlexNow



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexNow/pseuds/AlexNow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">He just left. Not even leaving a goodbye behind. No <i>'Fuck Off!'</i>, no threats, just a last sad smile and the inaudible sound of a door closing.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble

Ryan stared at the boy across the room. The one with mid-length dark hair. The tall skinny one with killer hips and a smile that would make anyone swoon. Suddenly, the boy turned, seeming to feel Ryan's stare and his smile flattened, their eyes connecting for what seemed like an eternity. Did he mention the boy had the most striking dark brown eyes?

Everything seemed to stop that very moment and a grin spread across the boy's face once again. Ryan found himself staring at his lips. The boy started walking towards Ryan and the older boy stared, in his own daze.

Not too soon after Ryan's lips were being attacked by the boy's and he was pressed against the wall. Ryan moaned and rested his hands on the boy's hips as the other boy began sucking and kissing Ryan's neck.

Ryan, in return, forced their lips to meet again and bit on the boy's bottom lip. The boy groaned in gripped Ryan's neck and hair tighter.

'Fuck, Ryan. I love you.' The boy said, his voice out of breath. Ryan smiled and gave the boy a last soft kiss on his lips.

'I love you too, Brendon.' He replied.  
~.~.~.~

Brendon snorted and leaned on his futon, remembering that last party he ever went to, recalling George Ryan Ross' last words before walking out of his life like it was nothing. After Spencer left to go to the movies with Dallon and Ian, Brendon took the opportunity to relax and shove his fan's screams and 'Fuck me's' out of his mind. "Love me? Utter bullshit, Ross."


End file.
